Preocupações e Desejos
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Sam descobre-se sentindo coisas nunca sentidas antes por seu irmão e agora? A fic passa-se após o Sam ser possuído por um demônio... 2ª temporada . A fanfic possui Slash,incesto e Lemon Casal Dean e Sam. NÃO CURTE NÃO LEIA


_**Disclaimer: **_A série Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Warner Bros.

Essa história foi escrita sem nenhum fim lucrativo, meu único objetivo ao escrevê-la foi divertir-me e divertir a quem ler.

* * *

_** Agradecimento:**_ Agradeço ao Vilon meu querido beta que me deu muitos toques com relação a fic.

* * *

_**Avisos:**_

**1ª. **_A fic se passa após o episódio no qual o Sam é possuído e matar um _

_homem,ou seja,2ª temporada (eu acho)._

**2ª. **_A fic a seguir contém Slash, incesto e lemon._

**3ª. **_A fic é do seriado da Warner Channel __Supernatural_

**4ª. **_O casal da fic é Dean e Sam Winchester. _

* * *

_**Se após ler os avisos a fic não for do seu agrado, peço que não leia!**_

_**E para todos que curtem o estilo da fic boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Preocupações e Desejos**

Haviam passado por muitas coisas na última semana...Imaginar Sam como um assassino miserável não havia sido fácil para nenhum dos dois. Felizmente tudo tinha terminado e finalmente podiam relaxar e era isso que Dean tentava fazer naquele quarto de hotel.

- Não terminou Dean, você sabe perfeitamente, que só vai terminar quando aquele demônio tiver o que quer – Diz Sam sério, aquilo não lhe saia da mente. Era muita coisa para uma pessoa só. E se ele realmente fosse para o lado do demônio de olhos amarelos? E se não houvesse outro jeito? Ele vê o mais velho suspirar e fechar os olhos antes de responder.

- Que droga Sam, será que não da para falar sobre outra coisa?

- Não. Você está cansado de saber que mesmo que fujamos desse assunto o problema não deixa de existir.

- Que saco – Dean resmunga coçando a cabeça de forma cansada. - Sammy, aproveite esses momentos de paz, sabemos perfeitamente que eles são raros. A semana não foi fácil para nenhum de nós – Suspira e termina rindo - E olha que eu tenho marcas para provar.

Sam joga um travesseiro no outro e também ri.

- Ai Dean, por que você leva tudo na brincadeira?O assunto é sério – Reclama

- Eu sei – Vai até Sam e segura seu rosto, olhando-o com seriedade, determinação e confiança antes de prosseguir - Quando for o momento, nós o enfrentaremos. Nada vai acontecer a você eu juro – Começa a acariciar o rosto do mais novo e completa – Como eu já disse, antes que qualquer demônio o tenha eu acabo com todos os desgraçados um por um.

- Ah Dean você sabe que não é tão fácil – Diz o mais novo levantando da cadeira onde se encontrava sentado até então, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Quem falou em facilidade, Sammy?

- Você...

- Eu nunca disse que seria fácil, só disse que o protegerei – vai até o irmão e o abraça com muito carinho e amor – aconteça o que acontecer ouviu? – Sam levanta a cabeça para olhar o irmão e vê que Dean encontra-se com os olhos rasos de lágrimas o que o faz chorar. Não, não podia seu irmão, seu protetor não podia chorar; sim Dean já havia ficado assim antes, mas nunca quando o assunto era Sam, quando o assunto era esse ele sempre era confiante.

- Estou com medo Dean – Diz entre lágrimas, abraçando mais apertado seu irmão e escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

- Eu sei que está meu amor, mas não precisa – Responde com carinho "Também estou com medo Sammy, mas você não pode saber disso." Pensa o mais velho angustiado.

- Você não me chama assim desde os meus três anos, hahahaha - Diz o mais novo levantando novamente a cabeça e levando uma mão ao rosto do outro o qual passa a acariciar.

- Hum. É verdade – Responde sorrindo.

- Lembra como as coisas eram mais simples? Não precisávamos nos preocupar tanto, nossa única preocupação era se papai ia voltar bem para o hotel – Lembra Sam sorrindo.

- Não Sam. Essa era a **sua** única preocupação a minha era mantê-lo a salvo e bem – Diz sorrindo e retribuindo o carinho que recebia no rosto.

- Você sempre esteve cuidando de mim não é? – Vê o outro acenar positivamente com a cabeça – Sinto Muito.

Dean franze a testa sem entender e solta um pequeno 'Ahn?'

- Sinto... Pelo pai ter te obrigado a cuidar de mim, sei perfeitamente que você desde que mamãe morreu e o pai entrou nessa vida foi quem mais cuidou de mim.

- Não é bem assim Sammy, papai nunca nos faltou.

- Mentira Dean, pare com isso, já somos bem grandinhos não? – Diz saindo dos braços do outro.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Na verdade em lugar nenhum só queria que soubesse que sinto muito ter sido tanta responsabilidade em sua vida.

- Pare com isso Sam – Vai até o irmão e o segura pelos braços de frente para ele. - Cuidar de você nunca foi algo que eu não quisesse. Você é meu irmãozinho ora, adoro cuidar de você seu bobo – Completa o mais velho sorrindo e bagunçando o cabelo do outro.

_"Meu Deus, por que quero tanto me aconchegar nesse peito quente mais uma vez? O que está acontecendo? A boca dele parece... Pare com isso Sammy"_ Pensa o mais novo um pouco assustado, com seus novos desejos.

- Hahahaha... Que bom – Diz feliz

- E vamos parar com esse papo besta, vamos dormir que faz tempo que não fazemos isso de forma decente.

- Mas...

- Mas, nada esquece por hora ok?

Sam suspira e encaminha-se para o banheiro.

_**°o°o°**_

Horas depois deitado em sua cama Sam não conseguia dormir, não tirava da cabeça os pensamentos e desejos para com o irmão. No banho os mesmos tinham vindo com força redobrada o levando a cometer um ato despudorado, mas muito prazeroso.

_"__O que está acontecendo? Estou desejando meu irmão. Isso não é certo."_ Pensa o mais novo desesperado, antes de virar para o lado e fechar os olhos.

Meia hora depois Sam ainda não conseguia dormir e no desespero de encontrar alívio em um sono reparador vira-se para o lado o qual lhe dava plena visão da cama e seu irmão na qual o mesmo dormia serenamente apenas com uma, samba-canção, o que dava a Sam uma visão privilegiada do corpo musculoso a sua frente.

- Ele é tão lindo – Sussurra para si e levanta-se caminhando até a outra cama.

Já na outra cama, Sam não tinha idéia do que fazer, mas era tão bom ver seu amado irmão dormir tão livre de preocupações. Tomando coragem, Sam senta-se na ponta da cama e admira o irmão mais de perto, não resistindo à tentação de somente olhar seu objeto de desejo, o mais novo dos Winchesters acaricia levemente o tórax do irmão fazendo com que o mais velho remexa-se na cama sem acordar.

_"__Ai eu estou louco o que estou fazendo? E se ele tivesse acordado?"_ Pensa Sam assustado e com a mão no peito onde fica o coração que por sua vez estava disparado.

Apesar do susto Sam não se afasta, pelo contrario permanece no mesmo lugar e volta a tocar o corpo a sua frente.

Durante o sono Dean mexe os lábios e os umedece sem imaginar que isso acenderia um forte desejo em seu observador. Ao ver os lábios de seu irmão molhados Sam sem conter-se os acaricia com dedos trêmulos. Não satisfeito, em seguida se abaixa pousando levemente os próprios lábios nos a sua frente em um singelo selinho.

_"__Como é gostoso, tão quente." _Pensa maravilhado o mais novo sentindo-se ainda mais tentado pelos lábios do mais velho, o que o faz aprofundar inconscientemente seu ato pecaminoso e logo sente uma longa e deliciosa língua pedir passagem por seus lábios o que ele concede de bom grado sem pensar duas vezes, tornando assim o beijo profundo e intenso a ponto de ambos gemerem entre o mesmo enquanto aproveita os lábios do irmão o mais novo passeia sua mão esquerda pelo peito quente do outro enquanto a direita que permanecia no pescoço de Dean lhe acariciava a nuca.

- Nossa...o melhor... beijo... da minha vida – diz Dean com a respiração entrecortada pelo fôlego que ainda não tinha recuperado totalmente após o maravilhoso beijo, com um enorme sorriso, as mãos segurando o rosto a sua frente e olhos ainda fechados.

Sam, que se encontrava em uma espécie de torpor, acorda com as palavras do irmão e arregala os olhos assustado tentando se libertar das mãos em seu rosto fazendo assim o mais velho olhá-lo.

- O que foi Sammy? Vai dizer que não gostou? – Pergunta com uma ponta de ironia.

- Eu... _- __"Ai o que eu foi que eu fiz?"_ Pensa levando os dedos aos lábios e pousando-os lá.

- Ah qual é Sam? Foi para isso que me acordou de forma tão maravilhosa? – Pergunta com muito sarcasmo e solta o rosto do outro.

- Eu... Você não está bravo? Não achou estranho? – Pergunta atordoado vendo que seu irmão continuava impassível e com um sorriso de prazer nos lábios grita – POR QUE ESTÁ AGINDO COMO SE O QUE ACONTECE FOSSE NORMAL?

Dean suspira, devia saber que aquilo seria um drama a mais na vida de seu irmãozinho.

- O que tem demais Sam? Foi só um beijo – Diz com descaso.

- Somos homens Dean e mais somos irmãos – Diz inconformado com a fácil aceitação do outro.

- Preconceito Sammy? - Pergunta irônico, estava magoado com o comportamento de Sam após o melhor beijo que já tinha ganho, mas não demonstraria em hipótese alguma.

- Não é isso Dean, mas você sabe que não é certo.

- Sei? – Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Se não sabe, então deveria saber – Responde já impaciente, levantando e se afastando da cama.

- Ta bom Sammy deixe-me entender então – Diz juntando as mãos em cima da coberta e sério continua – Você achou que era uma boa me beijar... – Vendo que o outro ia protestar levanta uma mão e continua - Mas isso só era certo quando eu estava desacordado e indefeso agora que estou aqui acordado e pronto para mais você diz que é errado? Muitíssimo interessante sua noção de certo e errado.

- Não é nada disso Dean. Eu... só...bem...

- Para de enrolar Sammy.

- Não consegui me conter! É isso droga, satisfeito? Te desejo, nunca imaginei que fosse passar por algo assim, mas desejo muito você – Olha para Dean e o vê sorrir – Do que está rindo? Droga. Não entendo você. Por que me beijou afinal? Por que não me empurrou?

- Por que eu faria algo assim?

- Oras porque seria o certo.

- Seria? – Pergunta erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas e começa a levantar-se enquanto diz – Vejamos, acordo com uma incrível sensação e você me diz que eu devia ignorar meu instinto que dizia 'aproveita' para te repelir? Nem morto – Termina indignado.

- É acho que esqueci quem é você. Você é aquele que sempre tem que aproveitar as oportunidades, não é? – Diz irado.

- Claro Sammy, principalmente quando essa oportunidade me dá o que desejo há tempos - Responde com a voz rouca.

- O q... O que?? – Pergunta o mais novo incrédulo.

- Hahahahaha... Surpreso?

- Desde quando você gosta de homens Dean? – Pergunta com os olhos estreitos

- Fala sério Sam. Posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Por acaso aquela noivinha era só fachada é? – Diz com grande sarcasmo.

- Deixe Jess fora disso – Diz entre dentes.

Dean suspira, sabia perfeitamente que a noiva era um ponto delicado, não fazia idéia do por que de ter falado sobre ela. "Idiota" Xinga-se mentalmente.

- Desculpa Sam.

O mais novo apenas da de ombros mal humorado, desviando os olhos.

- Olha o fato é que há muito tempo, até antes de você afastar-se de mim e do pai eu... Bem... Já te queria... e muito, mas nunca disse nada, pois sabia que seria repelido, mas hoje você... – E sorrir safadamente.

- Então você também me quer?

- Mais do que você possa imaginar – Responde baixo em tom sensual.

- Mas somos irmãos isso é errado, não é?

- O mundo é errado Sammy que diferença vai fazer um erro a mais? Se é que isso realmente é errado. A meu ver não é.

- Como pode?

- Simples. Vamos fazer mal a alguém ou a nós mesmos? – Vê o mais novo balançar a cabeça em negação e sorrir – Então Sam por que não nos fazer esse bem?

- Eu... Ah..._"Dane-se"_ termina em pensamento e agarra o pescoço do outro.

- Uhm... Assim que eu gosto – Sussurra Dean colando seus corpos.

Dean leva ambas as mãos às nádegas de seu irmão e as aperta por cima do moletom que Sam usava, mas nem por isso o prazer deixa de ser sentindo ele descobre isso ao ouvir o mais novo gemer de encontro a seu ouvido que até então estava sendo atacado por uma ávida e deliciosa língua o levando a loucura.

- Para que manter obstáculos, tão incômodos entre nós maninho?- Pergunta Sam carregado de malícia, enquanto tentava tirar sua regata quase que em desespero; o que faz Dean rir.

- Calma Sam eu lhe ajudo – Diz piscando um olho e se afastando um pouco.

- Ahn... – Geme o mais novo frustrado pelo afastamento.

Vendo a reação do mais novo Dean reaproxima-se escorregando a mão por dentro da camisa do irmão levando os lábios ao pescoço do mesmo o lambendo e dando pequenas mordidinhas fazendo o outro gemer e gritar em delírio.

Sam por sua vez decide que já era hora dele sentir mais de perto o que ele tanto queria... e pelo visto que também o queria muito. Com a duas mãos, abaixa a samba-canção só o suficiente para o membro sentir-se preso apenas pela peça branca que Dean usava**¹**, diminuindo assim o obstáculo que o impedia de tocar Dean, o que faz o mais velho suspirar aliviado de encontro à pele do pescoço do outro o fazendo arrepia-se por inteiro.

- Obrigado – Agradece Dean de forma sensual e rouca fazendo o contorno da orelha do outro com a língua, o que o faz gemer mais e mais sem inibição.

Achando graça do agradecimento de seu irmão Sam leva a mão direita à cabeça do mesmo que tinha retornado a seu pescoço voltando a morder e lamber; em delírio o mais novo leva a mão livre ao membro ainda envolto pela roupa de baixo de seu irmão o apertando e acariciando. Dean em reflexo da uma mordida mais forte no pescoço de Sam enquanto geme. O mais novo, por sua vez, ao sentir a forte dor, solta um grito e aperta com mais força a cabeça do irmão de encontro a seu pescoço, sentindo seu membro pulsar em resposta.

- Des... Desculpa Sammy – Pede o mais velho afastando-se o suficiente para olhar nos olhos do irmão e Sam vê sangue na boca de Dean o que o faz se excitar mais.

- Não se preocupa – Sussurra de encontro à boca do outro antes de lamber o sangue que o mesmo tinha nos lábios. Ataca-lhe a boca com o desespero do desejo, fazendo o mais velho gemer deliciado. Dean puxa seu irmão para si, fazendo-o enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura e, por conseqüência, esfregar o membro ainda totalmente preso no moletom em sua barriga, o que faz o mais novo delirar.

Já sem ar, mas não se importando nem um pouco com isso, Sam afasta-se do beijo e olha diretamente nos olhos do irmão, com um sorriso entre o malicioso e o travesso, diz ainda um pouco ofegante:

- Isso... não está... bom Dean.

Vendo a expressão interrogativa do mais velho seu sorriso muda para um sincero e cristalino e ele explica:

- Quero muito mais, essas roupas só estão atrapalhando.

Dean ri concordando com um aceno de cabeça pondo o mais novo no chão. Ao ver-se livre do irmão Sam amplia o sorriso, mas o sorriso não era mais o mesmo agora era um de pura malicia o que faz Dean sorri em retorno.

- Tenho algo muito interessante em mente Dean – Informa Sam passando a língua pelos lábios, fazendo Dean gemer pela simples visão.

- É mesmo? – Vê o outro confirmar com a cabeça e continua - E o que seria hein?

- Uhm... se-gre-do – Ao ver a cara de decepção do mais velho Sam ri e aproxima-se do outro o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- Quer dizer que não vai me contar. Assim eu posso perder o interesse – Diz correspondendo ao abraço e dando-lhe um pequeno beijo entre o ombro e o pescoço.

Sam sensualmente escorrega uma de suas mãos pelo tórax definido do outro parando em algumas partes nas quais percebe que o mais velho tem maior sensibilidade. Ao aproximar-se do baixo ventre, ele sente Dean prender a respiração e solta um pequeno riso carregado de luxúria, mas não para seu trajeto dando um forte aperto no membro necessitado do outro, antes de sussurrar roucamente de encontro à pele morna do pescoço de Dean:

- Não acho que isso vá acontecer – afasta-se um pouco sem soltar-se do abraço e pergunta de forma inocente e sensual – Promete que vai ser bonzinho e deixar eu te mostrar tudo?

Dean o olha desconfiado, mas sorri e diz sarcástico:

- Isso é por que você não queria que nada acontecesse entre nós – Ao dizer essas palavras ele vê Sam ficar vermelho.

- Eu nunca neguei te desejar Dean, só... - Diz ainda vermelho, sem a aura luxuriante de até então - Bem vamos esquecer?

- Claro – Diz enlaçando a cintura do mais novo – Afinal, estou adorando conhecer seu lado sedutor Sammy, a última frase é dita com a rouquidão do desejo.

Sam lambe e mordisca os lábios do mais velho.

- E então? Vai ser bonzinho e me deixar mostrar-lhe tudo ou não?

Dean ri ainda desconfiado, mas o que tinha a perder afinal? Pensando assim ele concorda com a cabeça.

Sam sorri satisfeito com a afirmativa do outro e beija Dean em seguida fazendo suas mãos passarem por todos os lugares acessíveis do corpo forte do mais velho que gemia e arfava sem parar.

Ainda trabalhando com as mãos, o mais novo dos Winchesters se abaixa lentamente até que tendo o desejado membro a altura de seu rosto termina de tirar a samba-canção do outro, dando em seguida alguns beijos e lambidas ainda por cima da cueca branca que o mais velho usava; Dean só gemia e arfava desesperadamente.

- Sa... Sam...

- Sim Dean? – Pergunta olhando cinicamente para o mais velho – Quer alguma coisa? – Completa sorrindo.

- Vo... cê é um maldito des...graça...do Sammy – Informa mais ofegante, ao ver e sentir o outro afastar-lhe a única barreira ainda existente em seu membro e somente soprar de leve fazendo-o se arrepiar todo.

- É mesmo é? E você pretende fazer algo a respeito? – Pergunta sorrindo cínica e maliciosamente.

Dean sorri e o puxa para cima de si tirando a calça de Sam em seguida.

- A Dean... Você estragou tudo – Diz Sam fingindo estar magoado, por não mais poder por seus planos em ação, ele pretendida fazer um stripper para o outro e tirar somente a cueca não teria graça alguma, mas estava adorando o irmão ter tomado o controle, sua brincadeirinha podia ficar para outra ocasião.

Dean levanta uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa mantendo o sorriso safado no rosto antes de dizer:

- Não vejo o porquê – Abre os braços e completa – sou todo seu.

- Uhm... – Geme o mais novo dos Winchesters - Não daria certo, deixa para próxima – Com isso Sam leva ambas as mãos ao cós da cueca do mais velho abaixando-se em seguida e levando a peça branca junto expondo aquilo que ele tanto desejava o que o faz perder o fôlego.

- Nossa Dean – Ele geme ofegante diante a visão do membro ereto em sua frente.

O mais velho somente sorri satisfeito com a reação do outro, mas seu sorriso some quando um grito de surpresa e prazer rasga sua garganta ao sentir seu membro ser abocanhado e sugado pelo outro.

Sam estava se deliciando com o ato, nunca tinha se imaginado fazendo algo do tipo, mas estava achando delicioso lamber, arranhar com os dentes, chupar e aplicar muitas outras coisas que no passado já tinham sido feitas em si, era muito bom. Ele lambia a glande, a engolia, lambia toda a extensão do membro, deliciando-se com as reações do mais velho.

_"__Meu Deus, quem diria que ele é tão bom nisso."_ Pensa Dean agonizando de prazer já não sabia quanto mais agüentaria antes de explodir dentro daquela boca quente e macia.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... S... Sam... CHEGA!! – Grita da última palavra desesperado, já puxando o mais novo para cima recebendo-o com um ardente e necessitado beijo onde as línguas se perdiam e se encontravam em uma sensual e erótica dança.

Ainda beijando Sam, o mais velho leva suas mãos as nádegas protegidas pela peça vinho ainda existente em seu caminho e passa a aperta e acariciar aquele local que estava louco para conhecer, passando o dedo indicador vez ou outra pela fenda ali existente fazendo pressão no ponto o qual tanto ansiava entrar.

- A... Aa... aaaaaaa...h... – O mais novo geme um pouco mais alto libertando-se do beijo. Ofegante não somente pelas sensações sentidas, mas também pelo delicioso beijo trocado até então.

- Ainda vou te fazer gemer muito – Sussurra o mais velho em seu ouvido voltando a atacá-lo com pequenas mordidas em sua orelha, sentindo o mais novo atacar seu pescoço em resposta de forma ardente.

Afastando um pouco Sam de si, Dean leva uma de suas mãos aos lábios do mais novo que entendendo o recado dado pelo olhar do outro passa a sugá-los e lambe-los com toda sua sensualidade enquanto que com a mão esquerda passa a acariciar o necessitado desejo do dono dos dedos que geme em resposta.

Não mais agüentando e achando que seus dedos já se encontravam molhados o suficiente, Dean leva mais uma vez seus dedos ao ponto tão desejado ao mesmo tempo em que ataca o pescoço de Sam com mordidas e lambidas sensuais. Ao por o primeiro dedo o mais velho senti seu irmão retrair-se e o ouve gemer em desconforto e para um pouco até sentir Sam jogar o quadril para trás em um pedido mudo para que prosseguisse Dean não se faz de rogado pondo em seguida o que faltava dentro de seu irmão fazendo em seguida movimentos lentos e suaves ouvindo o outro gemer em resposta e rebolar em seu dedo.

Achando que já era hora de adicionar mais um de seus dedos a exploração o mais velho retira lentamente o dedo que até então se encontrava dentro do outro ouvindo um gemido de protesto, mas logo ouve um de satisfação ao penetrá-lo novamente; dessa vez com dois dedos.

O mais velho volta a explorar o orifício apertado, indo cada vez mais fundo em suas investidas, estava adorando fazer aquilo e só conseguia pensar em como seria estar de fato dentro de Sam, esse pensamento o fez soltar um gemido trêmulo e desejoso ao mesmo tempo em que aumentou as investidas no corpo do outro.

- AHN...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grita Sam de repente ao mesmo tempo em que sente seus joelhos cederem e Dean segura-lo forte pela cintura.O mais novo encontrava-se mais ofegante do que nunca e mal conseguia ficar de pé, por isso o mais velho, ainda com os dedos dentro dele, o levanta apenas com o braço em sua cintura e encaminha-se para uma das camas ali presentes,tirando os dedos em seguida e deitando-o na cama de frente para si.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta o mais velho preocupado.

Sam ainda um pouco ofegante responde com um enorme sorriso.

- Não sei, mas foi delicioso. Que tal repetir a dose? – Pede livrando-se da peça vinho e pondo-se de quatro na cama, dando assim uma privilegiada visão ao outro.

Dean sorri, não sabia bem o que tinha feito, mas sabia que isso significava que tinha tocado algo a mais dentro do irmão, chegando a essa conclusão ele abre um sorriso safado e responde.

- Pode crer que farei – E ajoelha-se atrás de Sam passando assim a beijar, acariciar e lamber a alva nádega de Sam, levando-o quase ao ápice ao retornar os dedos para dentro dele e encontrar novamente o local mágico do prazer.

- De... Deannnn... – Geme deliciado, rebolando mais rápido nos dedos do outro.

O mais velho apóia-se na cama de modo a ficar em cima das costas de Sam, mas não encosta nele somente deixa seu membro roçar o local onde seus dedos acariciam enquanto sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei, também não agüento mais – E levanta-se seguindo em direção onde deixara sua bagagem, sendo seguido todo tempo pelos olhos de Sam, que nada entendeu; afinal por que naquela altura dos acontecimentos Dean necessitava mexer em suas coisas?

- Pronto isso aqui vai ajudar muito – Informa o mais velho voltando após um tempo.

- O que é isso? – Pergunta Sam com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Encare o conteúdo desse tubinho – Diz sacudindo o mesmo de um lado para o outro – Como nosso melhor amigo pelas próximas horas – Termina ainda sacudindo o objeto e sorrindo.

Dean ao ver-se perto de completar o ato achou que poderia machucar seu amado irmão se não usasse nenhum tipo de lubrificação, por isso tinha ido até sua bagagem buscar o tubinho de lubrificante. Sempre levava um em sua bolsa para o caso de precisar, pois mesmo eles não tendo muito tempo para "assuntos pessoais" precaução nunca era de mais. Talvez tivesse perdido essa maravilhosa oportunidade com seu irmão, caso não tentasse sempre estar um passo adiante dos acontecimentos.

_"Um Winchester sempre está preparado para tudo." _Pensa dando um sorriso safado e admirando o corpo de Sam.

- Tudo bem, mas vem logo – Pede fazendo carinha de criança carente. Apesar da pressa o mais novo sentia-se feliz, por o outro se preocupar com isso.

Sam volta a pôr-se de quatro na cama ficando assim de costas para o irmão.

Dean suspira e volta a posicionar-se atrás do mais novo, abrindo o lubrificante e derramando o mesmo em seus dedos; abaixando-se e beijando novamente as nádegas do irmão levando em seguida os dedos novamente ao orifício apertado fazendo Sam gemer diante a invasão. O mais velho passa tirar e por os dedos fazendo movimentos aleatórios que estavam levando o mais novo a loucura.

Achando que já era o suficiente, Dean retira os dedos ouvindo um suspiro de decepção do parceiro, em seguida posiciona-se e passa a dar leves pinceladas com seu membro no quente orifício que abrigava seus dedos até então arrancando suspiros e gemidos do outro.

Já quase em seu limite Dean, derramando uma abundante quantidade do conteúdo do tubinho que tirou de sua bagagem em seu membro e começa a entrar vagarosamente em seu irmão dando pequenos beijos em suas costas e acariciando suas nádegas. Já com a metade de seu membro dentro do outro e vendo que o mesmo estava agüentando bem, apesar de alguns gemidos doloridos vez ou outra, Dean passa a ensaiar pequenas estocadas tentando assim facilitar a entrada do resto. Apesar disso percebeu que estava muito doloroso para Sam, logo o mais velho para e curva-se até alcançar o pescoço daquele que já estava lhe dando muito prazer, passando a atacá-lo com mordidas e beijos. Sentindo o outro relaxar o mais velho entra de uma única vez soltando um grito de prazer em conseqüência e arrancando de Sam um de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que sente o mesmo jogar o corpo para frente de modo que se não o estivesse segurando pela cintura teria sido arrancado de dentro dele violentamente.

- Quer que eu tire? – Pergunta o mais velho com a voz sumida e rouca de desejo e prazer, solidário a dor de seu irmão, já imaginando a resposta.

A resposta de Sam veio em um sopro baixo em forma de negação não conseguia mais formar frases coerentes e não fazia idéia de onde tinha tirado voz para responder, mas o fez em reflexo a aquela pergunta absurda, pois sabia que se não respondesse Dean sairia dele sem pensar duas vezes. Nem nesse momento o mais velho parava de protegê-lo.

Satisfeito com a resposta o mais velho passa a acariciar as macias nádegas e continua seu trabalho no pescoço, permanecendo parado dentro do outro. Estava louco para mexer-se e aplacar assim o fogo que sentia queimar dentro de si, mas não queria de jeito nenhum machucar seu irmão, não era por que agora eram amantes que o desejo de proteger Sam iria desaparecer, ao contrário esse parecia crescer mais e mais à medida que sentia o outro corresponder a suas investidas e lhe dar prazer.

Concentrado nas carícias que estava fazendo em Sam, Dean surpreende-se ao sentir uma tímida rebolada em seu membro gemendo longamente em resposta, o outro por sua vez satisfeito com a reação de seu parceiro passa a rebolar mais forte gemendo alto a cada nova sensação que a investida do mais velho e seu próprio ato causava em si, sentia-se como se fosse alcançar o paraíso.

Cada vez mais próximo de seu êxtase, Dean beija a bochecha de Sam que se vira buscando a boca do outro em um apaixonado e sedento beijo.

Não mais agüentando, segurar-se para não atingir o prazer máximo, o mais velho arremete-se fundo e com mais força dentro de Sam atingindo novamente aquele ponto mágico que levara Sam as alturas várias vezes durante o ato.

O mais novo dos Winchesters sente seus joelhos cederem, o ar lhe faltar e de seus lábios escapar um grito agoniado de prazer sentindo seu membro endurecer ainda mais, pulsar e lançar vários jatos de gozo, fazendo-o consequentemente contrair o orifício que abrigava o membro do outro o fazendo assim ser inundado pelo quente semêm do irmão.

Saciados, ambos deitam-se de lado na cama com Dean ainda dentro do corpo de Sam que querendo abraçá-lo melhor mexe o quadril arrancando um pequeno gemido do outro ao mesmo tempo, que o sentia sair de dentro de si.

Ao virar-se Sam aconchega-se ao peito do mais velho que o envolve em um abraço protetor enquanto ambos esperam seus corpos saciados momentaneamente se normalizar.

**°o°o°**

Ao acordar Sam ver que se encontra sozinho na cama e sente-se confuso será que tudo fora um sonho?

_"Não pode ser" _Pensa com tristeza, mas volta a sorrir ao ver que se encontra nu e dolorido em áreas nas quais nunca imaginara que pudessem vir a ser provas de suas atividades noturnas.

- Dean? – Chama tentando localizar o outro

- Ei! Até que em fim acordou, hein? – Responde o mais velho saindo do banheiro vestindo somente uma toalha branca.

- Tive uma noite cansativa – Diz o mais novo maliciosamente para surpresa de Dean.

- Claro! Claro!

**°o°o°**

Na estrada, a caminho de um novo trabalho, Sam só tinha uma coisa em mente, o que acontecera com seu irmão? Ele fora tão carinhoso, durante a noite amaram-se tantas vezes e agora Dean não o deixava nem toca-lo, por quê?

Quando tentara beijá-lo o mais velho simplesmente esquivou-se dizendo que tinham que apressar-se, pois tinham mais um trabalho.

Sam passa a olhar o irmão que estava concentrado na estrada_ "Não sei o que aconteceu Dean. Nem o que você está pensando, mas terei você novamente dentro de mim, é uma promessa." _Com esse pensamento Sam sorri e põe um CD para tocar.

**Fim**

* * *

_**1.**__ Sei sei duas cuecas de uma só vez é dose,mas foi só para dar um incentivo extra ao caçula dos Winchesters hehhehe...

* * *

_

___**Cantinho da Chel: **Oi gente mais uma fic de supernatural, nossa como enrolei com essa fic também esse lemon foi reescrito mais de três vezes até eu acha-lo aceitável :.p._

___Espero que tenham curtido sei que alguns não curtiram o fim, mas quis fazer algo diferente do costumeiro "E eles viveram felizes para sempre", acho que ficou legal sei lá, não exatamente como em minha mente, mas ta bom..._

___Até a próxima gente beijos. _

* * *

___**Coffe Break do Beta:** Ai ai, eu sempre me derreto com fics desses dois, principalmente quando é a Chel q escreve, pois ela sabe escrever lemon tão bem... Bom, eu adorei o final "Ainda vai acontecer coisas que nós só podemos imaginar". Então fica na cabeça de cada um a incerteza ou quem sabe Chel resolve fazer uma continuação? Hhuahua coitada dela, ter um beta que ainda tenta trazer mais trabalho pra ela!!_

___Até a próxima!_


End file.
